random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/The Rooms
Another page about the rooms in The Bunker 2.0. Please do not add roommates already taken. 'Master ventus's room' *'Roommates': Mario Luigi 123, Trainer Hilda 35, Master aqua, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Greg Heffley, Rowley Jefferson, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, Ratchet, Clank, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Mario, Wario, Mordecai, Rigby, Dipper Pines, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon. *'Pets': Icarus, Polar, Pura and Naga the Polar Bear Dog. **'Pokemon (Gen I)': Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasuar, Charizard, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Beedrill, Ditto, Primeape, Lapras, Ninetails, Poliwrath, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Raticate, Haunter, Snorlax, Gyrados, Sandshrew, Machamp, Golduck, Eevee, Nidoking, Growlithe, Mewoth. **'Pokemon (Gen II)': Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Croconaw, Noctowl, Phanpy, Larvitar, Heracross, Politoed, Sudowoodo, Togetic, Kingdra. **'Pokemon (Gen III)': Swampert, Sceptile, Blaziken, Dustox, Beautifly, Delcatty, Mightyena, Minun, Plusel, Ludicolo. **'Pokemon (Gen IV)': Infernape, Torterra, Empoleon, Muchlax, Lickilicky, Mamoswine, Manaphy, Floatzel, Lopunny, Frolass, Glaceon. **'Pokemon (Gen V)': Oshawott, Snivy, Emboar, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krokorok, Tranquill, Munna, Braviary, Galvantula, Carracosta. **'Pokemon (Gen VI)': Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Pancham, Helioptile. ***'Dream Eaters': Meow Wow, Aura Lion, Chef Kyroo, Ducky Goose, Kooma Panda, Necho Cat, Zolephant, Ryu Dragon. *'Bedding/Furniture': **King sized beds for everyone in the living room **recliners with cup holders (when watching movies) **leather sofa (when watching movies) **leather bean bag chairs (when watching movies) **animal beds (for all the pets) *'Electronics/games': **A closet filled with every video game known to man **a huge shelf filled with every book, comic and manga known to man **a huge shelf filled with every DVD, VHS Tape and Blu Ray known to man **A DVD Player/ VCR Combo **A Blu Ray Player **25 inch flat screen TV with a 3D option, large speekers and built in popcorn maker (no glasses required) **Nintendo consoles (Wii, Wii U, DS, 3DS, NES, N64) **Sega consoles (Genesis, CD, Saturn, Dreamcast, Game Gear) **Playstation consoles (PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP, PS Vita) **Xbox consoles (360, kinnect) *'Food': **mini fridge/freezer (with pepsi, coke, sprite, ice cream, sea salt ice cream, toaster waffles, cold pizza, fried chicken and poutine inside) **food cabinets (with doritos, combos, slim jims, nachos, fritos, kit kats, snickers, butter fingers, M&M's and coco puffs) **beverage cabinets (with grape juice, apple juice, orange juice, chocolate milk, smoothies, fruit punch, Hawaiian punch,) **Fast Food Fridge (with a life time supply of everything on the menu at McDonalds, Wendy's, Burger King, Red Robin, Subway, Arby's, KFC and Five Guys) **Breakfast Fridge (with a life time supply of everything breakfast on the menu at Eat N Park, iHop, Dunin' Doughnuts and Denny's) **BBQ Storage (with burgers, hot dogs, chicken and sausages) *'Other': **A warp portal that leads to the world of Minecraft **Everyone living in the room has there own big closet filled with the same clothes and shoes they wear everyday. **training room (to train for our battle with the autotunerz) **A big play-room for all of the pets. **'Small Bathroom': ***Automatic Sink (with foam soap) ***Toilet (with heaten toilet seat, automatic flush) ***Shower (with fancy soaps) ****'Grooming Room (free of charge)': *****Seaweed Wrap Room *****Hot Tub Room *****Hair Salon/Mani Pedi Room *****Massage Room *****Steam Room UMG's Joker-Cave *'Roommates: '''Joe Gatto, Brian Quinn, Sal Vulcano, James Murray, Leif Garrett, Danny Bonaduce, Mike Trainor, Kevin McCaffrey, John Enos, Roy Garter. *Has: **Impractical Jokers wallpaper, carpet, bedding, blankets.. **Sal Sleeps on DVD **Lifetime supply of Dr Pepper **100" Flat Screen TV **Hot Tub **Every nonsh*tty video game there is. **Machine Gun that instantly kills any pony there is. Tee Ess's Dwelling *'Roommates: Hot People *Has: **Hot Things Chromebolt's Underground Lair 2.0. TBA Faves3000's Place Roommates - Bob (Faves' Version) Has: *Wii U *Magazines with... stuff in it... *Flat screen 69" - 34" TV *Lot's of video games *Cable *Internet Connection *Laptop *Secret Money Stash AwesomeCartoonFan01's Room Place Lair Place Thing Roommates - Bob, the Warners, the Powerpuff Girls, Mabel, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the Mane 6 (because no one else likes them except a few people) Has - *Bunk beds *HD Flat Screens with Bluray players and stuff *Every good movie and video game out there *Video game consoles *A sercret lair with all of my top-secret stuff *Giant bottles of Coke *Explosives Mochlum's Room Roommates: Bernadette, Yoshi, Link, Perry, the Doctor, Bilbo Baggins, and Ron Weasley. Has - *HD 3D Huge TV flat screen with 3D Blu-ray player, Wii U, PS3, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, PS2, SNES, NES, etc. *Me and Bernadette's own private room... for reasons... *A recliner with a fridge built into the side (with unlimited Dr. Peppers, and insta-warming hot pockets). I call it a reclinerator! *A Tardis :D *A secret passage that leads to the Bunker 2.0's pantry. *Glowing peanut butter jars that hangs from the ceiling to light it. (cuz... why not?!) *A hot tub Bowser & Jr.'s Room '''Roommates: Gaepora, Monogram, Tenzin, and Bowser Pokémon: Charizard, Blastoise, Dragonite, Totodile, Treecko, Torterra, Emboar, Froakie, Slowking, Mewtwo, Lugia, Groudon, Cobalion, Landorus, Zekrom, Genesect, Xerneas, and Yveltal * Once again has the largest bedroom in the Bunker 2.0 forever ** Once again three floors high. * Once again on the topmost floor on the Bunker 2.0. * Once again basically the master bedroom of the Bunker 2.0. It has: * Once again the largest window in the Bunker 2.0. * 4 king-sized beds * desktop computer * mini kitchen with: ** mini fridge ** mini microwave ** mini stove with a mini oven ** toaster ** toaster oven ** mini kitchen sink ** mini dishwasher ** dish cabinet ** pantry * a 3D Ultra HD TV (4320p) with adjustable 3D (no glasses required like the 3DS); things that are plugged into it are: ** a Nintendo Entertainment System with 2 NES GamePads ** a Super Nintendo Entertainment System with 2 SNES GamePads ** a Nintendo 64 with 4 N64 controllers ** a Nintendo GameCube with 4 wireless GCN controllers ** a Wii with 4 Wii Motion Plus Remotes and Nunchucks, 4 Classic Controllers, a Wii Balance Board, and its own set of 4 wireless GCN controllers ** a Wii U with two Wii U GamePads, 4 Wii U Pro Controllers, and its own set of 4 Wii Motion Plus Remotes plus Nunchucks and Wii Balance Board ** a 60GB PlayStation 3 (the one that plays both PS1 and PS2 games) with four DualShock 3s and 4 PS Move motion controllers and PS Move navigation controllers ** a VHS (yup :3) * a radio + MP3 player * a record player (:p) * a canvas desk for Bowser & Jr. * a Master Bathroom ** a Master Bathhouse for Gaepora * a mini laboratory and office space for Monogram * a meditation area for Tenzin * a warp pipe to Princess Peach for Bowser * pots for Link to break if he comes in * a cupboard that Link can't look through without permission * a very large play area for all of the Pokémon * a secret man cave area on a loft in the bedroom where Bowser & Jr. sleeps containing: ** a secret sturdy ladder that connects the loft to the rest of the bedroom ** a vibrating bed the length of a king-sized bed and the width of a California king-sized bed ** an HD TV with things that are plugged into it are: *** a Wii U with 1 Wii U GamePad and 1 Wii Motion Plus Remotes with Nunchuck *** a Nintendo GameCube with 1 wireless GCN controller *** a 60GB PlayStation 3 (the one that plays both PS1 and PS2 games) with one DualShock 3 ** Nintendo 3DS with Circle Pad Pro ** curtains that act as a makeshift door and wall ** a small lamp for light ** a small stash of food ** mini fridge ** mini microwave PotentialEnemy's not-house *Roommates: Jondanger23, Captain Alto, Daniel Stormer (temporarily) *What's inside: **Everything a person could possibly want, too lazy to list everything. Gray Pea Shooters Den *'Roommates: '''No one. I sleep alone. *'Whats Inside:''' *Pizza Cooker *Pantry *A laptop computer *A router (For better internet connection) *Tissues. *Fuzzy Blankets *Walkie Talky *Large TV *A steam box. *A collection of steam games. *Silk Sheets. *A stack of comics/books. *Some cool underwear. *Awesome Bathroom. *Slippers. *A self contained snow biom. (When you look outside theres snow and its cold.) *King Sized Bed. *Sink/Toothbrush *Candy Stash. *Hot Choclate Maker. Moon Snail's Hidden Grotto Roomates: Espio the chameleon, Sonic the hedgehog, Light blue Yoshi, Caitlin Pokemon: Male Typhlosion (Flametail obviously), Mew, Female Serperior, Female SHINY boldore, Male Snorlax, Female Quagsire, Male Lucario, Unconfirmed Qwilfish used only for beating up, Male Cloyster, Male Snorlax, Female Chesnaught, Male Blaziken, Male Greninja, Male Blastoise, Male Sylveon, Male SHINY Relicanth Electronics *Computer *3DS *Wii *PS3 *Pokemon PC Games *Every game that does not suck Movies *Every movies that does not suck Others *A fridge full of food *Bed *Umbrella *Secret folder containing vore pictures *Emerald blocks. Tons and tons of emerald blocks. *Some other stuff, but nobody cares about that garbage. Bingbang32's alley Roomates: Maxwell the scribblenaught, SunsetShimmerFan, that mumfie fan, and that guy who put "dead 5ever (more than 4ever)" on The Bunker page (I beat him up). Furniture *A cardboard box i sit on *Plugsy from The Brave Little Toaster Electronics *The computer from The Brave Little Toaster **Shine and her twin sisters *Mickey Mouse 14" TV *Mickey Mouse Telephone *Nickelodeon Slime Laptop *Every single video game console in existence. Games *EVERY. SINGLE. VIDEO GAME. IN. EXISTENCE. Movies *A pirated NTSC DVD copy of the PAL (UK) English version of The Brave Little Toaster *Every movie nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award *Every ghost rider movie Others *Lifetime supply of every single thing Pepsi-Co has made, Mexican Coca-Cola, Sprite, Fanta, and a truckload of Jarritos soda. *Secret container with a hole lot of Kinder Suprise Eggs. *Choco Treasure Eggs. *The Bunker Choco Treasure Eggs *A secret folder with a dollar bill with Justin Bieber's face on it in it. *A fridge full of food and drinks that i splashed Age-Freeze Potion to be fresh 5ever. Category:References that Nobody but me will get Category:Rooms Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Random Works! Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Some other 8th thing Category:Some other 3rd thing Category:Works! works!